scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Will Smith
Willard Carroll „Will“ Smith Jr. (* 25. September 1968 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) ist ein sehr erfolgreicher US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Filmproduzent. Biografie Will Smith wurde am 25. September 1968 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania als zweites von vier Kindern eines Ingenieurs und einer Lehrerin geboren. Bereits im Alter von zwölf Jahren versuchte er sich als Rapmusiker und schloss sich Mitte der 1980er mit Jeff Towers zusammen, mit dem er das Rap-Duo „Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince" gründete. Mit „Summertime“ 1988 feierten sie ihren Durchbruch in den Charts und räumten den Grammy und einen American Music Award ab. Schauspielerisch aktiv wurde Will Smith erstmals 1990 mit der sehr bekannten Sitcom "Der Prinz von Bel-Air". Aufgrund ihrer großen Beliebtheit wurde die Serie um sechs Staffeln fortgesetzt. Von nun an wand sich Smith mehr der Schauspielerei als dem Rap zu und feierte sein Kinodebüt mit "Made in America". Sein internationaler Durchbruch folgte 1995 mit der Actionthriller-Komödie "Bad Boys". Nur ein Jahr später spielte er seine erste Rolle in einem Science-Fiction-Film namens Independence Day. Dank seiner sympathischen Performance als Kampfjet-Pilot entwickelte Smith sich zum gefeierten Publikumsliebling und schwang sich nur ein paar Jahre später mit seinen Rollen als "Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1" und als Weltraum-Cop in der Sci-Fi-Komödie "Men in Black" zu einem Superstar Hollywoods auf. Seit 1997 ist Will Smith in zweiter Ehe mit Jada Pinkett Smith verheiratet, die ebenfalls als Schauspielerin und Musikerin arbeitet. Ihr Nachwuchs Jaden Smith und Willow Smith sollten später an der Seite ihres Vaters auf der Kinoleinwand zu sehen sein. ("I am Legend") In den Folgejahren musste sich Smith mit Rückschlägen zufrieden geben. Herbe Kritik musste er einstecken für die überladene Westernkomödie "Wild Wild West". Auch hatte er die Rolle als Neo im legendären Matrix-Film abgelehnt, was sich später als deutlicher Fehler erwies. Will Smith allerdings erholte sich schnell und unter der Regie von Robert Redford mit Matt Damon entstand die erfolgreiche Tragikomödie "Die Legende von Bagger Vance". Seine erste Oscar-Nominierung erhielt er für seine großartige Verkörperung der Boxlegende Muhammed Ali in "Ali", von welcher sogar Muhammed Ali selbst beeindruckt war. In den nächsten Jahren folgten weitere erfolgreiche Filme wie "Bad Boys II" und "Men in Black II" sowie der Sci-Fi-Actionthriller "I, Robot". Aber nicht nur als Actionheld heimste der Schauspieler viel Erfolg ein. Mit "Hitch - Der Date-Doktor" an der Seite von „The King of Queens“-Star Kevin James landete er einen echten Romantik-Volltreffer. In "Das Streben nach Glück" zeigte er, dass er auch ernstere Rollen annehmen kann und wurde für einen zweiten Oscar nominiert. Filmografie Darsteller * 1992: Straßenkinder (Where the Day Takes You) * 1993: Made in America * 1993: Das Leben – Ein Sechserpack (Six Degrees of Separation) * 1995: Bad Boys – Harte Jungs (Bad Boys) * 1996: Independence Day * 1997: Men in Black * 1998: Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1 (Enemy of the State) * 1999: Wild Wild West * 2000: Die Legende von Bagger Vance (The Legend of Bagger Vance) * 2001: Ali * 2002: Men in Black II * 2003: Bad Boys II * 2004: I, Robot * 2004: Jersey Girl * 2005: Hitch – Der Date Doktor (Hitch) * 2006: Das Streben nach Glück (The Pursuit of Happyness) * 2007: I Am Legend * 2008: Hancock * 2008: Sieben Leben (Seven Pounds) * 2012: Men in Black 3 * 2013: After Earth * 2013: Anchorman – Die Legende kehrt zurück (Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues) * 2014: Winter’s Tale * 2015: Focus * 2015: Erschütternde Wahrheit (Concussion) Fernsehserien * 1990: The Perfect Date * 1990–1996: Der Prinz von Bel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) * 1997: Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * 2003–2004: All of Us * 2006–2010: Entertainment Tonight * 2007–2010: Caiga Quien Caiga Produzent * 2004: Saving Face * 2005: Hitch – Der Date Doktor * 2006: Das Streben nach Glück (The Pursuit of Happyness) * 2008: Hancock * 2008: Die Bienenhüterin (The Secret Life of Bees) * 2008: Lakeview Terrace * 2008: Sieben Leben (Seven Pounds) * 2008: The Human Contract * 2010: Karate Kid * 2012: Das gibt Ärger (This Means War) Synchronsprecher * 2004: Große Haie – Kleine Fische (als Oscar) Trivia *Seine Klassenkameraden nannten ihn aufgrund seiner Rap-Künste oft "Fresh Prince". Diesen Sptiznamen verwendete er später im Namen des Rap-Duos "Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince" oder in seiner Rolle in "Der Prinz von Bel-Air" wieder. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:1968 Geboren Kategorie:Produzenten